1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device, and more specifically, to a hand exercise grip device that easily connects about and is removed from an exercise bar. Further, this invention relates generally to a method of exercising by providing a grip strengthening device on a weightlifting bar and performing weightlifting using the device to work out various muscles in one's hands, arms and torso simultaneously.
2. Related Art
Time is valuable in the field of fitness training as most people feel the need to fit the maximum amount of workout in the minimum amount of time. Trainers are often employed to aid in this regard, particularly with persons attempting to stay at peak performance and fitness.
It is felt that the grip is of a primary importance in almost every sport. However, performing specific exercises for the grip tends to take additional time which people do not usually take in lieu of cardio or bulk muscle exercises and therefore goes overlooked. There are eighteen forearm muscles to be worked to increase grip strength.
The devices which exist in the field of weightlifting relating to weightlifting bars deal principally with securing one's grip. As such, grips are typically used to aid the user in holding the equipment. A secure grip also allows the user to lift more weight and to increase the number of repetitions performed during a particular exercise. Maintaining a secure comfortable grip is thus extremely important when operating or using various free or machine weights. A secure grip is necessary to prevent accidents as a result of dropping to the exercise equipment.
There also exist exercise devices designed to help a user improve his or her grip strength and the muscles of the wrist and forearm. One such device fit within a user's hand and is squeezed by the user. Another device is a hand exerciser that has one or more springs or elastic bands attached to a base and the user applies force to stretch the springs/bands with his or her fingers.
Simple squeeze grip exercise is not the answer because the current equipment does not adequately work grip stability. Grip stability is the resistance of unwanted motion, i.e., motion caused from forces exerted from an opponent or weight lifted. It thus requires working your wrist in all planes of motion while building strong stability. Until the present invention, separate periods of exercise were required for performing exercises using weightlifting using bars and grip strength exercises. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies in the art.